Words That Hurt
by Pozagee
Summary: After the wild events of Harry Potter's third year, Albus Dumbledore has some not-too-nice things to say to one Severus Snape...and things don't turn out too well... Pretty OOC.


A tall, overly thin man quickly added more ingredients to the large simmering cauldron, before moving onto the next. 'Come on, Sev, just a little longer...'

Severus Snape took a deep breath, before shakily going over to the next cauldron. 'Must keep going. Must keep brewing. Maybe... maybe I'll be worth something...someday...'

The man was a machine, now. Working, working, working, hardly talking, never eating. He refused to look anyone in the eye, and tried to have minimal amount of contact with anyone.

He had been like this since a week ago—since he had followed Lupin to the damned Shrieking Shack. Since he had tried to confront Sirius Black. Since he had been knocked unconscious by three teenagers. Since Lupin forgot to take his wolfsbane. Since said man had Changed. Since Black excaped from them, yet again. Since he had informed the school of Lupin's 'condition'. Since he and Albus had had a talk-

'NO! Don't think about that!' a frantic voice in his head warned, as Severus quickly rubbed the worn sleeve of his grey button-up shirt over his burning eyes. Crying did nothing for the constant pounding headache that the man had acquired after the Stunning incident.

'Merlin, I probably have a concussion. Stupid Gryffindor Trio, deciding to blast me all at once. Maybe I should see Popp-but no. I don't deserve her treatment. Worthless burden.'

Finally, all the cauldrons could be put on stasis; he could sleep. 'Not for long. I have to earn my keep.'

Plus, there was the fact that every time Severus closed his dull black eyes, he saw his mentor's angry face, blue eyes hardened, face red, silver hair flying about in a demented rage. The worst part was the words that would be sure to come; the exact words that took the tiny spark out of the now dead eyes. The words that severed his soul, rubbed it with sandpaper, then tossed it away, without care.

Severus slowly lowered himself down onto the worn couch, hugging his dull robes and clothes closer to him in an attempt to gain some warmth...

O_.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._O

"I have never been more disappointed in someone in all my years."

Tears fought to escape, causing the too-thin man to grasp the wall from dizziness. Thoughts of a big muscled man standing over him shouting degrading words came to mind. Worthless-

"You have no idea what you have done. You may just have ruined his entire life!"

Severus bowed his throbbing head, wanting the voice to silence—to not claw at him anymore. No such luck. Burdensome-

"I-I just can't comprehend why you would do such a thing! Does it give you some sort of perverse satisfaction to see one of your childhood tormentors lose the first job they've had in years? Over something they can't even help, no less?"

A painful feeling in his throat made the now shaking man swallow hard, guilt seeping into him. "But he should have t-taken his potion! In not doing so, he endangered everyone!" The stutter was slight, unnoticeable, unless you were paying close attention. Good-for-nothing-

"It doesn't matter whether or not he took his potion, we're talking about what YOU did! You told everyone a secret that wasn't yours to tell! You deliberately disobeyed me, and I'm tired of it! I'm tired of your pettiness, I'm tired of your attitude, and I'm TIRED OF YOU!"

Severus wrapped his arms protectively around his middle, bowing his head and letting his long hair hide his paler-than-normal face. But Dumbledore didn't notice, having turned away. Disappointment-

"Do you understand?" came the old man's voice, much calmer now.

Severus swallowed, and despite the tremors that had developed throughout his body, he replied—albeit rather quiet and meekly—evenly. "Yes, sir. I understand perfectly."

'You stupid boy! The only thing you are good for is work, you little brat!' Tobias Snape's voice echoed in his throbbing head, before the memory-of-the-man shoved cleaning supplies into his hands...

O_.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._O

Severus sat bolt upright, the sweat freezing on his skin, tears running down his contorted face. "Worthless. You don't deserve food or rest! Get back to work," he whispered to himself, trying to stand, but failing miserably, falling down unconcious.

O_.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._O

"Where is that man?!" Poppy asked frustrated, seeing Severus's seat empty—yet again!

Minerva narrowed her eyes, looking at the chair in consternation. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since school let out... In fact, I haven't seen him since the Sirius Black incident."

Filius nodded concernedly, as Albus took his seat. "That boy makes me worry sometimes..."

"Who?" the Headmaster asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Severus. He hasn't attended any meals and never leaves his dungeons anymore. I don't even know if he has asked the House elves for food..." Flitwick looked even more worried now, along with the other present staff members. Albus looked confused though.

"I was under the impression he was working on potions for the Hospital Wing..." he replied, now feeling unsure. Had his and Severus's conversation affected the younger man THAT much?

Poppy shook her head. "No, he already sent those in three days ago..."

Dumbledore stood up, and quickly strode to Snape's quarters. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Severus? Are you alright?"

"Is he alright?" came a voice from behind the man. He turned to see Minerva, Poppy, Filius, and Pomona standing there.

"He hasn't answered..." Albus was starting to get very worried. After a quick Alohomora, the five entered the dark, freezing quarters of their resident Potions Master.

"Merlin, he's been busy!" Pomona commented, counting up all the Cauldrons that were set up.

"SEVERUS!" Poppy cried, rushing over to the crumpled man on the floor and whipping out her wand. Minerva and Pomona quickly levitated the man to his room, settling him into his bed. Albus conjured a fire, while Filius created several soft, heated blankets to wrap around the practically blue, shivering man.

Poppy ran a quick diagnostic scan, tears jumping into her eyes at the results. "Low blood sugar and malnutrition, stress, severe exhaustion...and a concussion nearly a week old! Merlin! I didn't even think about treating him that day!" Everyone bowed their heads guiltily.

O_.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._O

The next few days Poppy tended to the man while he was asleep. Albus stayed by the thirty-four year old's bedside the whole time... Even witnessing his fever-induced nightmares of his father and his mentor's hurtful words.

Finally, Severus woke up.

He opened his glassy black eyes tiredly. The man let a ghost of a smile grace his pale, gaunt face as he snuggled down into the warmed fleece blankets.

"Severus?" came a soft, worried voice.

Severus tried to sit up, but was too weak. Instead, he just looked fearfully at Dumbledore. "I...I'm sor-sorry s-sir. I...I'll get back to work right away-"

"Severus, please just rest and get better... I'm so, so, VERY sorry, my boy, for what I said the other day. I had no idea how much it would hurt you..."

Severus shook his head slightly. "No, you're right. I know I've been burdensome-"

"Oh Severus. You are most certainly not a burden. And I am so sorry that I made you think like that. My tongue got terribly away from me. In all truth Severus, I think of you more like a son than anything. I care about you with all my heart and do NOT want you to get hurt."

The dark haired man smiled slightly, but his eyes started to close.

"Its all right. Rest, child."

"I'm not a chil'..." the man muttered, as he drifted off.

Albus merely smiled.

O_.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._O

**_A/N Hmmmm... All right. I guess thats it. Pretty fluffy one-shot, but you know. :-)_**

**_Thank you for reading, and please review!_**


End file.
